yesenias_fanmade_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Hog 3
Spider-Hog 3 is a 2007 American superhero film produced by Marvel Entertainment and Laura Ziskin Productions and distributed by Columbia Pictures based on the fictional Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. It was directed by Sam Raimi and scripted by Sam and Ivan Raimi and Alvin Sargent. It is the final film of Spider-Hog Movies. After Spider-Hog 2, Peter Parker (Lorcan) continue as Spider-Hog while Mary Jane Watson (Yesenia) continues her Broadway career. Harry Osborn (Ratchet) still seeks vengeance for his father's death and an escaped convict, Flint Marko (Swifty) was transformed into a shape-shifting sand manipulator. An symbiote crashes to Earth and bonds with Peter, influencing his behavior for the worse. When Peter abandons the symbiote, it find Eddie Brock (Infinite), causing Peter to face his greatest challenge. Plot It all started with Peter Parker (Lorcan) loves his life: The people of New York City love him as Spider-Hog, his class are going great and plans to propose to Mary Jane (Yesenia) who has just made her Broadway musical debut. Meanwhile, a small meteorite crashes at Central Park and the symbiote attaches itself to Peter's moped. Elsewhere, the police pursue a escaped prisoner name Flint Marko (Swifty) who climbs a security fence and falls into an experimental particle accelerator that fuses his body with the surrounding sand and allows him to shapeshift at will as the Sandman. Peter's best friend, Harry Osborn (Ratchet) who knows Peter is Spider-Hog and holds him responsible for his father (Lyric)'s death, attacks Peter with new weapons based on his father's Green Goblin technology. Then, Harry injures his head on a pipe and suffers from partial amnesia, making him forget his revenge and that Peter is Spider-Hog. During a festival honoring Spider-Hog, Marko robs an armored car. Meanwhile, Captain George Stacy (?) tells Peter and Aunt May (Megan) that Marko was Ben Parker (Troy)'s killer and the deceased Dennis Carradine (Metel Sonic) was only an accomplice. While a vengeance-obsessed Peter sleeps, the symbiote bonds with him. Later, Peter wakes up hanging from a skyscraper and discovers his costume has changed and his powers have been enhanced, but the symbiote brings out Peter's dark side. Wearing the new black suit, Spider-Hog locates Marko and fights him in a subway tunnel. He discovers water is Marko's weakness and uses a water pipe to reduce the Sandman to mud. Peter's changed personality alienates Mary Jane whose career is floundering and she finds solace with Harry. Harry recovers from his amnesia and, urged on by a hallucination of his dead father, compels Mary Jane to break up with Peter. After Mary Jane tells Peter that she loves somebody else, Harry meets with Peter and claims to be "the other guy". Later, Peter, wearing the black suit, confronts Harry and spitefully tells him his father never loved him. Then, Harry throws a pumpkin bomb at Peter who deflects it back, disfiguring Harry's face. Under the symbiote's influence, Peter exposes Eddie Brock (Shadow), a rival photographer at the Daily Bugle, by submitting doctored photographs showing Spider-Hog as a criminal. Furious at having to print a retraction, J. Jonah Jameson (Dr. Eggman) fires Eddie. Meanwhile, the Sandman recovers from his injuries. To make Mary Jane jealous, Peter brings Stacy's daughter Gwen (Sally Acorn) to the nightclub where Mary Jane works. Later, Gwen catches on and storms out after realize that he was trying to make Mj jealous. Then, Peter brawls with the bouncers and, after accidentally hitting Mary Jane, realizes the symbiote is changing him. Retreating to a church bell tower, he finds out that he can't remove the suit, but that the alien weakens as the bells ring. Then, Peter tears the symbiote off and it falls to the lower tower, landing on Brock who is praying for Peter's death. The symbiote bonded with Brock, transformed into Venom, finds Sandman and offers to join forces. Brock hijacks Mary Jane's taxi and hangs it from a web hundreds of feet above a sand-filled construction site. Peter seeks Harry's help, but is rejected. While Peter clashes with Brock, Harry learns the truth about his father's death and goes to help Peter. Harry temporarily subdues a gigantic incarnation of the Sandman, while Brock tries to impale Peter with Harry's glider. Harry jumps in the way, causing him to be stabbed instead. Fighting the symbiote, Peter recalls how the church bells weakened it. He grabs pipes and creates a ring around the symbiote, creating a wall of sonic vibrations. The alien releases Brock and Peter uses his webbing to pull Brock from the creature. However, the symbiote had gained more than enough power from Peter and Brock, allowing it to live on its own without a host. Peter throws a pumpkin bomb at the symbiote from Harry's glider, but Brock jumps in to rebond with it, and both are destroyed by the blast. Marko tells Peter that he never intended to kill Ben, but only wanted his car and shot him accidentally when Dennis grabbed his arm. He claims Ben's death has haunted him since. Then, Peter forgives Marko who dissipates and floats away. Later, Peter and Harry forgive each other as Harry dies with Mary Jane and Peter at his side. Sometime later, Peter visits the jazz bar where Mary Jane singing. Then, they embrace and dance. Gallery Lorcan the Hedgehog.png|Lorcan as as Peter Parker/Spider-Hog, a superhero, a brilliant student at Columbia University and photographer for the Daily Bugle Yesenia the Hedgehog.png|Yesenia as Mary Jane Watson, Peter's girlfriend whom he has loved since childhood Ratchet the Lombax.jpg|Ratchet as Harry Osborn/The New Goblin, The dedicated son of Norman Osborn and Peter's best friend who believes Spider-Hog murdered his father Megan the Hedgehog.png|Megan as Aunt May, Peter's aunt. She gives Peter her engagement ring, so he can propose to Mary Jane and teaches him forgiveness IMG_9549.PNG|Swifty as Sandman, a small-time thug with an estranged wife and sick daughter. He robs to get enough money to get his daughter treatment. File:Sally_Acorn.png|Sally as Gwen Stacy, Peter's lab partner and an good friend who is also saved by Spider-Hog File:Infinite.png|Infinite as Eddie Brock/Vemon, Peter's rival at the Daily Bugle Dr. Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman as as J. Jonah Jameson, The aggressive chief of the Daily Bugle Knuckles the Echinda.png|Knuckles as Robbie Robertson Graze the Hedgehog.png|Graze as Betty Brant Category:Fictional Movie Category:Superhero Movie